


I know my calculus (It says you + me = us)

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Divorce, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Beth's extremely grateful that Rio (and what kind of name is that?) is actually helping Kenny with his math, but she still hasn't met the guy because tutoring is the same night as Emma's science club and Jane's ballet. Doesn't explain why she finally agrees to go out with the guy Monica from PTA has been trying to set her up with for ages.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 29
Kudos: 227





	I know my calculus (It says you + me = us)

**Author's Note:**

> medievalraven: Hi yes I have a prompt: Rio is Kenny's math tutor and Beth is recently divorced and mishaps ensue - thanksss!  
> packleaderluke: or blind date au where beth dumped dean's ass and is ready to get back on that horse and one of her pta friends sets her up with the hot new dad at school!!

Beth drops Kenny off at the community centre two minutes she’s supposed to be picking up Emma from science club a seven minute drive away. It’s the only reason she doesn’t escort him in herself.

Kenny’s looking petulant, hating every minute of this.

“Honey, it’ll be fine,” Beth tells him. “Just show the tutor your homework and they’ll be able to get a sense of what to work on. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Whatever,” Kenny mumbles, but he gets out of the car and doesn’t even try to forget his backpack. 

She trusts her son, but she still waits to see that he’s gone inside and is speaking to the person at the front desk.

One activity down, three to go.

Beth feels tired.

—————

“Hi, honey,” Beth calls out to Kenny, who’s talking to the high school student who must have the job of guarding the front desk. 

“The tutor already left,” Kenny tells her as he shrugs his bag on. “He has to leave right at quarter to five.”

“Oh,” Beth says. The group is supposed to run right until five.

But the girl wearing the parks and rec t-shirt smiles at Beth. “Don’t worry. Kenny and a couple of the others kept on working. I know that the program is scheduled 4 to 5, but Rio’s childcare fell through. If it’s alright with you, you can either drop Kenny off fifteen minutes early - Rio said he’d be here. I’m also here until 5:30, so I can supervise some homework, even if I’m not much of a math tutor.”

There’s so much information in there that Beth just nods. Rio? What kind of name is Rio?

“I’ll think about it,” Beth says. “See what works with our schedules.”

Kenny’s much more enthusiastic about the whole tutoring situation as Beth finishes up dinner.

“He’s really smart,” Kenny says. “And when I still didn’t get it, he explained it a different way.”

“That’s great!” 

And it is. It’s one less thing that she needs to be panicking over this year. She says a silent thank you for this Rio guy, then calls the kids for dinner.

It doesn’t end there. For the next couple weeks, it’s all about Rio. He’d taught Kenny this. He had shown Kenny this trick. He wore such and such. 

And yet, she still hadn’t had a chance to meet him. Tutoring night is the same as Emma’s science club, preventing her from going in at the start of the sessions and Jane needs picking up from ballet after that.

Beth had tried to get Dean to do some of it and in theory, he was supposed to be doing Jane’s ballet. In practice, he called most weeks to say he’d gotten caught up at the dealership and could she please pick up Jane.

It’s driving her to exhaustion. 

And then the third Friday of October rolls around.

————————

It has been a long time since Beth has done this.

Scratch that. 

She’s never done this.

But Monica had been insistent.

“Seriously, Beth,” she had said, “getting back out there after my divorce was the best thing that I could have done. He’s a friend of mine and he’s a great guy. Good dad. You would not believe how long I have been dying to set him up with someone.”

So now she’s sitting on a stool at a bar that’s way too trendy for her and wishing she’d just told Monica no. She could be at home, taking a nice hot bath. Getting caught up on housework.

“Elizabeth?”

She spins around, coming face to face with a man that makes her heart drop. He’s gorgeous, she sees it right away. He’s got a beanie pulled down over his ears and a dark blue shirt buttoned all the way up his neck. It doesn’t hide the top of a tattoo.

When Beth meets his eyes, he looks amused.

“Hi,” she says, feeling ridiculous. She sticks out her hand. “I’m Beth. You’re Christopher?”

He nods, shaking her hand. “That’s me.” His voice is softer than she expected. He takes a seat next to her at the bar. “How you know Monica?”

Beth flushes at the intensity of his gaze, which doesn’t break when the bartender comes to get his order. Apparently he’s a whiskey guy. 

“You ready for a top-up?” he asks before the bartender leaves.

“Oh, uh, no thanks,” she says, lifting her mostly full glass of bourbon. “I just got started.”

He nods, passes a card to the bartender. “Set up a tab, yeah?” He breaks eye contact to say that and Beth takes the opportunity to straighten the front of her dress.

She’s going to kill Monica. The other woman had said he was an accountant. The way that she’d talked about Christopher had made him seem almost…sexless, which had been part of the reason why Beth had even been willing to go on this date in the first place.

“She and I are both on the PTA,” Beth explains. “And you?”

“She’s my cousin,” he says, surprising Beth. “Well,” he amends, “she was married to my cousin. But he was kind of an asshole, so when they broke up, we kept inviting her to stuff. Part of it was because Luca, but Monica’s not so bad herself. Plus, she brings coffee cake.” He grins and Beth has to grab onto the edge of the bar to stop herself from swooning.

“She does make a great coffee cake,” Beth agrees.

“From what hear, you’re not so bad yourself,” Christopher says. 

It makes Beth curious. “What did she say about me?” She adjusts the fluttery sleeve of her dress, self conscious under his attention.

He leans one elbow on the bar. “You tell me first.”

Beth lifts her gaze and meets his. He’s got warm brown eyes. The skin around them wrinkles with his smile.

“She said that you’re an accountant.” He nods. “That you’re a friend, a great guy, and a good dad.”

Rio looks surprised. “That’s all it took?”

“Well, no,” Beth admits. “She had to keep saying that for like weeks.”

He chuckles. 

“Your turn.” She sips her bourbon.

He lifts the whiskey that the bartender had just dropped off to his lips and tilts his head back to drink. “She said you were hot,” he says when he sets the glass down again. Beth jerks. “Brought some of those oatmeal cookies you made to my house when Luca had a playdate with Marcus, my son. Said you were newly single and one of the nicest people that she knew.”

Beth’s touched. Monica’s sweet, but shy. They haven’t known each other for long, just the length of the school year so far, ever since Luca joined Emma’s class.

“And how were they? The cookies.”

“Fucking delicious,” Rio says. “She was right about the rest too. You are hot.”

She flushes. She’d been ignoring that part. 

“Oh?”

He leans towards her a little, sliding forward on his stool so he’s got one leg on the floor. “Yeah.”

The way that he says it makes Beth’s heart flutter.

“Oh,” she says, biting her lip.

Beth has no idea what it is about him, this situation, but she leans forward until their knees are touching. “You’re not bad yourself,” she tells him.

He smiles, cheeks dimpling. “I’ll put that on my résumé.”

Beth laughs.

Conversation is easy with Christopher. He’s handsome, but unlike some of the attractive men that Beth has met in her life, he doesn’t coast on it. He’s smart and funny. 

By some unspoken rule, they don’t say much about their kids and after a couple of drinks, they’ve managed to move even closer together than they were before.

More than one woman tries to flirt with him, step between their stools, but Christopher doesn’t even seem to notice. At least, that’s what she thinks until he meets her eyes and shakes his head after a particularly aggressive woman gives up.

The bar just gets busier, a little louder.

“That’s how you got this?” Christopher strokes the small burn scar on the back of her hand. His light touch makes her shiver and he notices, grinning up at her through thick lashes.

Beth nods. “Hair crimpers were very dangerous.”

“Apparently,” he replies, continuing to stroke the back of her hand. 

Beth swallows, looking up at him. His eyes are dark brown, but the colour has practically disappeared with the lowered lighting as it gets later and the clientele shifts. His grin disappears, replaced with an intense expression, focused entirely on her.

Biting her bottom lip draws his gaze down. He licks his own lips.

In an uncharacteristic burst of confidence, Beth slides off her stool so that she’s standing in between his legs.

“I’m going to go to the washroom,” Beth says. As she moves, she strokes her hand over his thigh.

She has to make herself not look over her shoulder as she walks to the washrooms, relieved when they’re separate rooms and not stalls. She sets her purse on the sink.

She stares at herself in the mirror as she starts to panic that he’s not going to follow her. Maybe he’s standing at the end of the hall, trying to figure out which door she’s behind.

Beth groans. She did not think this through. She looks at her purse, debating whether or not to just grab it and run.

She’s about to give up, go back to the bar and pretend that she’d really just needed to use the washroom, when the music gets louder. She looks up in the mirror and sees Christopher stepping into the little room. He shuts the door again and leans against it, looking at Beth.

Turning, she looks right back.

“Lock the door,” she tells him.

He reaches up and does just that, then takes a step towards her.

Beth mirrors him.

They’re within in arm’s distance when they give up the pretence of going slowly. Christopher’s first kiss is aggressive, but in the best way. Confident. Self-assured.

“I don’t normally do this,” Beth pants as he kisses his way down her neck, stepping her back until she’s leaning against the sink.

She feels him laugh more than she hears him. “That’s cool,” he says when he straightens up, kissing her lips again. She uses the opportunity to reach up under her skirt and tug her panties down.

The second she starts doing that, his hands come up to settle on the now bare skin of her ass, kneading and squeezing her. His hands are big, fingers long as they grip her and tug her up a little so that he can kiss her more easily.

“You taste good,” he tells her. “If we had time, I’d test whether or not that was true about every part of you.”

Beth wishes they had that time. But they don’t.

So she turns her back to him and bends over the sink.

“Fuck,” she hears him murmur, before digging into his pocket.

“Expecting this?” Beth asks as he opens the condom and puts it on.

“Boy Scout,” he says, stepping close enough that Beth can feel his cock brushing her. She isn’t expecting the hand between her shoulder blades, which pushes her forward a little (or rather, pushes her ass back). Then Beth is gasping at the sudden intrusion of the head of his cock.

He grunts. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

Beth is panting. “You’re big.”

“You need a minute?” he asks.

Beth shakes her head. “Just touch me,” she demands.

Christopher hums and pushes deeper. And maybe she should have said she needed that time because it’s been ages since she’s had someone inside of her, but she can barely keep her thoughts together. The pads of his fingers press against her clit as he presses the rest of the way in.

She groans, her head falling forward.

The hand on her back slides up until he’s basically massaging the back of her neck. It holds her in place for his withdrawal and then hasty thrust back inside.

She can hear the loud music playing out in the bar, the hum of conversation, but she can also hear Christopher’s heavy breaths, the slap of their skin together.

“C’mon, Elizabeth,” he says into her ear after a moment, working her with his fingers even as he keeps thrusting inside of her. Beth curls her fingers even tighter around the edge of the sink, trying to keep her whimpers quiet. They’re at a bar. There are people outside. “You gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

She nods. She is. She’s close.

He does something with those fingers that makes her lose control over her voice and she shrieks as she starts to come, clamping down on his length. “Ah,” she moans as he continues to fuck her, still rubbing her. She needs him to finish because if he keeps going, she’s going to come again and then she’s never going to be able to move past this experience.

So she squeezes tightly around him, drawing a low groan. There’s no sign that he’s about to come, just his hand tightening on her and his hips slamming into hers, then staying there. His breathing is uneven and when Beth finally lifts her head to look in the mirror, he’s staring down at where he’s coming inside of her.

“Fuck,” he curses. He tweaks her clit once more, making Beth squirm, then pulls out. 

He turns to take off the condom, throws it away, then sets about getting them both cleaned up. Beth shoos him out with a quiet, “I need to pee,” and he goes. She’s almost expecting him to be gone when she leaves the washroom, feeling so empty that it’s awful, but he’s leaning on the wall opposite the door and walks back to the bar with her.

Their stools have been taken, empty glasses tidied up.

Christopher laughs when he sees it. “Guess that answers my question for me.”

“What?”

“Whether you wanted another bourbon,” he says, looking down at her.

Beth shakes her head. “I need to drive.”

“Me too,” Christopher replies. “Can I walk you to your car?”

She nods.

Outside, it’s warmer than she expected. “Late fall this year,” she comments. And god, the weather? She’s an embarrassment. 

But Christopher answers, “Yeah. Not gonna catch me complaining.”

She’d arrived pretty early and managed to snag a good parking spot, so it doesn’t take more than a handful of steps for them to reach the van. “This is me,” she says, gesturing to it.

“Should have guessed,” he teases with a chuckle. “I remember something about there being a bunch of kids.”

“Four!” Beth says, shooting him a glare.

He just grins. “So,” he shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, “I ask you out again, you interested?”

Beth finds herself smiling back. “I could be convinced.”

“You want my number?” he offers.

So she puts him into her phone, lets him kiss her again, this time against the side of the van. 

“Good night,” she says when he stops.

“Night, Elizabeth,” Christopher says. “Get home safe, yeah?”

He waits until the van pulls out of the parking lot to head towards his own car.

When Beth gets home, she can’t get to sleep until she slides her hand inside of her pajamas and fingers herself to another orgasm, thinking about Christopher the whole time. Panting up at the ceiling, she laughs.

She’s so screwed.

————————

On Monday, Beth adjusts the strap of her purse as she looks around the room where Kenny’s supposed to be. There’s a sign on the door and everything saying that 3:45-4:45 is drop-in math help. She can see his backpack, as well as a couple of others, but there’s no one in sight.

“Can I help you?”

Beth turns to see Christopher standing in the doorway. He blinks at her. “Elizabeth?”

“Christopher?” What the hell is he doing here? She'd gotten the impression that his son was younger than -

“Mom!” Kenny comes in, carrying a basket of chalk. “This is my math tutor, Rio,” he gestures to Christopher, who is staring at Beth. “And this is my mom.”

Christopher - Rio - nods. “We’ve actually met.”

“Oh. You have?” Kenny looks back and forth between them. 

And just like that, Beth is blushing to the roots of her hair. 

He nods again. “Luca, in your sister’s class, he’s my nephew.”

“Oh, cool.” Kenny goes to get his stuff together.

Christopher steps closer to her. “Still interested in that second date?” he asks.

Biting her lip, Beth nods.

He leans down slightly so he can say the next bit into her ear. “Second date’s gonna need to be somewhere with a bed though.” He chuckles as he straightens up. “Don’t forget to show your mama your quiz, Kenny.”

It takes her a second to realize that he’s talking to Kenny and that there’s other kids coming into the room.

“It was nice to see you again, Christopher,” she says.

He shakes his head. “Only people who call me that is my mom and Monica. You can call me Rio.”

“And no one calls me Elizabeth,” she shoots back. “I’ll call you Rio when you call me Beth.”

With that, she leaves the room. She’s jittery all through dinner prep and when she finally gives in and checks her phone, there’s a message from him.

_You free Thursday?_

She’s about to reply that she isn’t when she notices the 7 messages from Annie. Smiling, she hits call.

“Hey, can you look after the kids on Thursday?”

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. I'm still working on all my other stuff as well, so most of those should be updating soon. As always, if there's something you think should be warned for, please let me know.
> 
> Title from 2Gether's U + Me = Us (Calculus). If you recognized it, congratulations on your amazing taste.


End file.
